Terrible Life, Terrible People
by InoYamanaka1
Summary: What happens when Naruto is kidnapped and forced into slavery will the most unlikely person find him or is he doomed?
1. Chapter 1

Terrible life, Terrible people.

Naruto and his team just got their mission from the Hokage and so far it looked like a long trip. They needed to go to a village that was about 3 days away, they needed to find a group who were supposedly kidnapping men, women and children to force them into slavery.

Kakashi looked up ahead and looked back at Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura "We'll stop up ahead to rest for the night then we'll wake up around six and start going again."

The three students nodded and followed their sensei into a cave and dropped their things on the hard cave floor. Kakashi turned to them "Naruto you go get firewood, Sasuke and Sakura you get some food for the night."

They all nod and go off to fulfill their orders. Once they were gone Kakashi decided to find a nice quiet place far away to read for a while. Once he found a place suitable enough for a little reading he sat down and opened his favorite edition of the Icha Icha series. It was about a couple who were separated during a mission and one of them got sold as a slave. He loved this edition because it was a mystery and had much other "stuff" in it.

With Naruto...

Naruto was in the middle of the woods carrying as much as his little arms could carry once he couldn't carry anymore he will head back to the camp. Naruto and the rest of his friends were all the same age but Naruto was the smallest. Naruto and his friends were all 13 years old but Naruto could have been mistaken as a 7 or 8 year old. He was always asked about his age and he didn't like it on bit it, it made everything harder for him.

Naruto suddenly heard a big cracking sound he quickly turned around but saw no one but he could sense a lot of strong chakra around him and it scared him to death he knew he was strong but he also knew he couldn't face all these people alone. He quickly dropped the wood and started to run he heard feet behind him and he knew he had to hurry once he saw the cave he started yelling "Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!"

No one came out of the cave and Naruto started to panic what if he had the wrong cave he will certainly be in trouble if he couldn't get any help. "Kakashi-sensei! Help! Someone anyone Sakura Sasuke Help!"

Once he got to the cave he noticed their stuff was there but there was no one inside he was alone and the enemy was getting closer. He slowly turned around and was met with a chest he looked into the face of the enemy the tall man had a scar across his eye and a face of stone. Behind the man were many others who looked just as scary. The man smirked "Hello little one my name's Thor and this is my team we are here to take you away but don't worry we won't hurt you okay?"

Naruto looked at the man confused then he tried to run "Kakashi-sensei!"

With Kakashi...

Kakashi could have sworn he heard his name so he decided to make his way back to the cave when he got there he was surprised to see their stuff everywhere and some blood on the cave floor. He looked around for a clue as to what happened and realized Naruto's jacket was on the cave floor it was torn and dirty and Kakashi suddenly snapped into reality Naruto was taken and they needed to find him. The first thing he decided to do was call Sakura and Sasuke on the radio "Sasuke Sakura Come in"

"Yes Kakashi sensei"

"I need you here and quick something has happened and I don't think you guys are safe alone anymore."

Once Sasuke and Sakura got back to the cave their eyes widened they did not expect to see this mess, or their teacher in the middle of it.

Sasuke glared at him "Kakashi what did you do?"

"I did nothing I found it like this when I came here"

"Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi sighed and turned to Sakura "I don't know. All I found was his jacket. I sent a messenger bird to tell the Hokage what's going on and hopefully get some back up."

"So we have no clue where he is and we can't do anything until we get word from lady tsunade?"

"Exactly Sasuke"

With Tsunade...

Shizune walked into the hokage's office with a note from one of Kakashi's messenger birds. "Lady Tsunade I have a letter for you from Kakashi"

"Thank you Shizune you may leave"

Once she left Tsunade read the letter and called her back in "Shizune get me Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma's teams we need to discuss something very important."

"Of Course Lady Tsunade"

Once all the teams were in her office Tsunade started "There has been a mishap during the mission Kakashi's team was on Naruto is missing and no one knows what's happened to him all they found was a messed up cave and his torn up jacket I need all of you to go to their location and help them find Naruto and if you don't find him in less then a week I will call you back and send the Anbu after him you got that?"

They all nod and head off to get ready they will all meet early the next morning to go see Kakashi and his team.

With Naruto...

Naruto slowly woke up and looked around he was in a dark room and the only light was coming from behind a closed door.

"So you finally woken up huh?"

Naruto turned his head to see the same face he saw in the cave. The man got up from his place in the corner and looked down at Naruto.

"What's your name boy?"

Naruto didn't answer instead he looked away for a place to escape. The man glared at him and hit him across the face "Maybe you didn't hear me I said What's your name?"

Naruto still did not answer him knowing that giving in will only show weakness. The man growled and started to hit Naruto continuously "I said what's your name?"

Naruto stood his ground tears were coming from his eyes but he didn't dare to say his name he couldn't if he did it would risk his and his friends lives.

"Fine you don't want to tell me your name then I'll just have to call you Shin, now shin do you know why your here?"

Naruto shook his head. The man smirked "Well my name is Gatouy and I'm a big time slave auctioneer and you my friend are gonna be one of the slaves i auction off. But of course you have to be trained for it first."

Once he said this the door that was previously closed opened and in came 4 men all of which were naked and had grins on their faces.

A/N: Okay so their ages are different and maybe some of their personalities but that's okay right? Any way hope you enjoyed it and please review NICELY please :P thanks for reading.

P.S I am Not (Repeat) NOT ending any of my stories I just got different interests right now but I Will eventually update all my stories just give me some time. (I'll need it)


	2. Chapter 2

Terrible Life, Terrible people.

Once the teams got to Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke it was two days later and the three of them were sitting in front of a fire. The three of them stood up to greet them and they all sat to explain what happened. Once they all got the full story Asuma stood up "Well seems like Naruto's been kidnapped by the people you were looking for."

Ino looked up at him "Why do you say that, sensei?"

"Well we all know Naruto isn't the tall kid we know, that's probably a good aspect for people who want a slave."

Everyone looks at each other and then look down. Kakashi suddenly stands up "Well we just can't sit here let's go find him!"

Everyone screams in agreement and they start to leave picking up their things.

WITH NARUTO

I've been here two days and I already know not to piss these people of and to do what they ask if not they'll beat me, if I make a noise they'll beat me it doesn't matter if they are angry at something else they still beat me. Ever since I got here I was raped 5 times a day and beat if I fought back. I turned around in my cage hearing voices and I knew exactly what this was, someone wanted a slave and they were here to see all the slaves that could be offered. He never got sold yet because he wasn't "Trained" enough so they didn't let anyone buy me and they wont for another month or two.

With the Others….

It's been two months and they had no luck they knew they were extremely close but they haven't found any clues yet. Tsunade sent them a message but they refused to give up….

The next day they heard something that really caught their attention. They heard about a layer from some mean on the street apparently it's been there for a long time but no one dared ask what it was. It was a big building with big windows in front and little or no windows everywhere else.

Ino looked up at Kakashi and Asuma "So do you think this is where he is?"

Asuma smiled "We hope so but we need to be sneaky we cant let them know we know they're selling people."

Kakashi looked at everyone "Well let's get back to the hotel for a plan."

When they got to the hotel they all went into Asuma's room to come up with a plan. They eventually decided that Ino will disguise herself and go looking for a slave and will send her with loads of money so she wouldn't be denied. They decided to send her there the next day and Kakashi will go with her for protection.

WITH NARUTO

The next day was just another day, I still had the terrible fear of being sold and hurt of being neglected and abused. Everything seemed so big to Naruto now and he was scared of everyone. He forgot all about his old life all he knew now was fear and fear alone. He heard voices again and saw two figures a women and a man. He didn't think he was gonna get sold but he was wrong this woman and this man wanted HIM! Out of all the slaves they wanted him.

Ino smiled at Kakashi as they walked into the layer and smiled at the lady at the front desk. "Yes and how can I help you?"

"We're here for a slave more easily a boy"

"Of course come this way"

At the door they were met by a big bulky man who gave a crooked smile "Well hello and what are you looking for today?"

"A boy preferably blond if you can"

"Of course and how much will you will be willing to pay?"

Ino opened a briefcase full of hundred dollar bills. She smiled at the man as Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. The man's eyes brightened as he saw the money and smiled at them "Right this way!"

They followed him down the hallway and around a corner and their eyes widened at what they saw a huge room filled with rows and rows of cages were in front of them, the conditions of the cages were extremely disgusting but they dared not say anything. The man called out some numbers and young boys came out with blond (?) hair and they were all in very poor health. They barely had any clothes on and had bruises and scratches throughout their skin.

Ino eyes widened then turned to a particular young boy who seemed to be the worse of all of them he had a big gash in his stomach and bruises and gashes everywhere, worse of all there was blood coming from his bottom. Ino looked at the man and then over to the boy "What's his name?"

"He wouldn't tell us so we call him Shin"

Ino walked up to the boy and rubbed off some dirt on his cheeks. Her eyes widened yet again and she told Kakashi to come forward his eyes grew wide also as he saw the whisker marks on his cheeks. The boy looked up and suddenly got frightened and back up with wide eyes as if they were going to hurt him he cowered away hands over his face and started to cry. Ino looked behind her and nodded to Kakashi. Kakashi turned to the man "We'll take him"

"Of course."

They left to get everything ready leaving Ino with Shin (Naruto). She slowly walked up to him and gently touched his shoulder "It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you. Your safe now"

Once they had paid and were far from the layer Kakashi and Ino dedisguised themselves and smiled at Naruto. Ino walked up to Naruto and smiled "It's okay you remember us don't you?"

Naruto shook his head and Ino sighed, "do you know your name?"

"Which one?"

"Your real one?"

"Oh okay ummm…. My name's Naruto"

Ino smiled, "that's right I'm your friend Naruto and this is your sensei. My name's Ino and his is Kakashi"

Naruto looked confused and scared he was pretty sure this was some kind of trick but he listened because he didn't want to get punished. Naruto slowly nodded showing he understood. Once he did Ino smiled "So do you recognize us?"

Naurto's eyes widened and shook his hair fearfully. He didn't want to get anyone mad at him or anything. Ino slowly walked up to him and gently put a hand on her shoulder "it's okay no one is going to hurt now your safe."


	3. Chapter 3

Terrible Life, Terrible People

Ino's POV:

I slowly take Naruto's hand and try not to scare him as I gently pull him towards the hotel, Kakashi right behind us.

I noticed Naruto keeping a close eye on Kakashi and I rubbed my thumb on the back of his hand trying to reassure him "Don't worry he won't hurt you either."

I felt Naruto relax a smidge but I can tell he was still on guard and I didn't know exactly how I could get him to trust us. I turn to Kakashi and stop walking "Kakashi-sensei can you go to the room and get Naruto his spare clothes and I'll bring him to the hot springs to get him cleaned up."

"Sure I'll inform the others while I'm at it."

As Kakashi disappeared I turn back to Naruto "Come on I'll help you into the hot springs…after that you can handle cleaning yourself right?"

Naruto looks at me with wide eyes and nods and I smile and lead the way to the hot springs. As we get closer to the hot springs he seems to become more and more terrified and it didn't seem good, he kept shaking and tears were welling in his eyes. I stop and look at him for a second "What's wrong Naruto?"

He shook his head and looked away I put my hand on his chin and turned his face towards mine and smiled "It's okay you can tell me."

He slowly raises his hand and points to the water. I look to what he was pointing at and then back at him and smile "Is it the water? Are you afraid of it?" He nods _'he's afraid of the water? How can that be he used to love the water?...unless!'_

"Naruto did your previous masters try to drown you in water?"

He nods and I sigh and gently take his hand. Suddenly Kakashi pops in and I turn to him as he gives us a questioning look "He's afraid of the water."

Kakashi looks perplexed then walks up to us "Naruto?" Naruto looks up to him quickly "Would you like it if someone joined you … you know to keep you safe and above water?"

Naruto nods excited as he looks up at him but it quickly goes away when Kakashi says "Would you like it if I joined you?"

Naruto shakes his head quickly and points to me. Kakashi smiles "Sorry Naruto but Ino cant join you it'd be inappro-"

I interrupt him "No it's okay I have a bathing suit nothing will happen sensei."

"Lady Tsunade would have my head! I'm sorry but-"

"Please sensei."

"… Fine I'll be right back with your swimsuit"

I smile and turn to Naruto as Kakashi disappears to 5 minutes later return with my bathing. I change into it as Kakashi watches Naruto. When I come out I take Naruto in my arms and lower us into the water and Kakashi once again disappears.

I smile at Naruto as he relaxes for the first time since we found him. I help him wash up and as we are getting out Kakashi turns up with clothes for us and says "Sakura is waiting to see Naruto. She needs to see him soon to make sure she has the correct medical supplies. Is it okay if she comes in?"

I turn to Naruto to see he is not paying attention "Sure let her in."

As Sakura walks in she smiles gently to Naruto "I can't believe you actually found him oh my gosh. Naruto? Do you remember me?"

Naruto shakes his head and I take this as my turn to speak "He doesn't remember anyone Sakura… and he's afraid."

Sakura looked back at Naruto and sighed, "It's okay Naruto can you sit here on the bench for me?"

Naruto shook his head quickly. "Well is it okay if I look at your wounds while your standing?"

Naruto hesitates but nods and lets Sakura walk around him and take careful looks of all his wounds. Her eyes widen when she sees his towel was stuck against his bottom with blood and she stands straight and looks back at Kakashi and I "I'll need to go to the store and quick it'll be closed soon Kakashi will you be joining me?"

Her sensei nodded as she turned to me "Can you handle Naruto while we're gone?"

"Of course. We'll be up in my room when you come back so just go right up there okay?"

They both nod and disappear I turn to Naruto and smile "Well let's get dressed and head up to my room shall we?"

A/N: Please Review and remember I'll try my best to update from now on… BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Terrible Life, Terrible People

Ino's POV:

I head up to my room with Naruto after getting dressed. I sat on my bed and motioned Naruto to come over to me and I smile "So what would you like to do now Naruto? We can watch a movie? Play a board game or we if you feel tired we can just have a nap and wait for Sakura to come back?"

He looks at me for a second and then looks down and points to me and I realize he doesn't like to make his own decisions so I put a hand on his knee and sigh as I realize he seems really tired "How about we have a nap. Come on" I pull back the covers of the bed and he stares at me surprised. He slowly lays down and I lay down beside him and slowly started to stroke his hair "Shh…it's okay Naruto go to sleep no one is gonna hurt you here your safe."

Once Naruto was fast asleep I got up to clean up my room while I waited for Sakura to come. I ordered some ramen for Naruto and I for supper and I started to pack my things knowing we won't be here very long.

I heard a knock at the door and walk over and open it. I hold my finger up to my lips to tell Sakura to be quiet as she walks in. Her I soften as she sees Naruto peacefully sleeping with his thumb in his mouth.

Sakura put down her things as I once again answered the door for Kakashi. He shrugged at me "I told the others that we found him but I also told them they couldn't all come at once considering his condition but after Sakura and I leave two by two they will all come see him to find out if he recognizes any of them okay?"

"Of course sensei."

Naruto started to stir and as he woke up the first person he saw was Sakura, which frightened him greatly. He sat up and quickly backs up against the beds headboard.

Sakura's eyes widened "Hey it's okay Naruto remember I want to make you better and fix your wounds. It's okay!"

He didn't seem to calm down as Sakura said this he just shook his head and mumbled something. Sakura sighed, "What, what is it Naruto?"

"I-I-Ino-chan where is Ino-chan?"

"Oh you want Ino?" He nodded "Okay I'll go get her don't worry she's just outside the door."

Sakura hurried out and grabbed my arm "He wants you Ino."

As she drag me into the room, I looked over to Naruto and my heart broke as I saw his eyes filled with tears and his whole body was shaking.

I gasp, "Oh Naruto it's okay! I'm here no one's gonna hurt you I promise I will protect you Sakura just wants to make all you wounds feel better is that okay?"

I hug him as I say this and he nods and gives me a small smile "Okay Ino-chan"

I smile as Sakura gets her supplies ready. I help her get everything ready and then hold Naruto's hand while she applies and heals all of Naruto's wounds. Once she did something for all of his cuts and bruises she helped Ino turn Naruto around so she can look at his bottom. In no time she had that heal as well and she was picking up all of her things getting ready to go. She smiled down at Naruto and held up a chocolate chip cookie "You were very good for me Naruto I think you deserve one of these."

Naruto's eyes lighted up as he realized she wasn't teasing or lying to him. He took the cookie happily and started to nibble on it happily. I laughed and look at Naruto "What do you say to Sakura, Naruto?"

"T-thank you Sakura-chan" He blushed and gave Sakura a little smile.

Kakashi smiled as well "Well now that he's alright the others will like to see him and after that we need to discuss our plan on how we will take down his kidnappers."

I nod to Kakashi and Naruto and I wave as both he and Sakura leave the room. Shikamaru and Choji then come in and smile at Naruto. Choji sits beside me and Shikamaru sits at the end of the bed and I smile "Naruto do you recognize these two?"

He shakes his head and looks down sadly. Choji smiles "That's okay I'm Choji and this is Shikamaru we are partners with Ino"

Once Naruto got to know them they left and Shino and Kiba came in. The same happened. This happened to almost everyone until the last two people who were Tenten and Hinata when they came in Naruto smiled at Hinata "Hey I know you you're Hinata-chan!"

I smile at him "How do you remember Hinata, Naruto?"

"I-I don't know I just remember she was really, really nice to me and she stuttered all the time."

Hinata smiled "T-th-that's right Naruto my name's Hinata I am one of y-your f-friends I am partners with Kiba and Shino."

Unfortunately Hinata was the only one Naruto remembers but at least no he was okay with everyone being in the same room so once everyone got settled we told them the news and Kakashi smirked, "Maybe the only reason why he's remembers Hinata is because he had real feelings for her before he was taken."

This made Hinata turn red and faint as everyone laughed except for Naruto. I looked at him and smile "Is this true Naruto did you or do you like Hinata?"

"I-I can't remember"

"Well that's okay we're not forcing you into anything."

Kakashi smiled "Anyway as for our plan we are gonna need all the help we can get so since Naruto only trusts Ino and Hinata and since we need Ino abilities Hinata will have to watch Naruto as we take his kidnappers down so as soon as Hinata wakes up we will head out. I already informed Tsunade and there are ANBU on their way."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!


	5. Author's Return

Author's Note:

All right! Hey guys… so you're probably wondering where I've been huh? As you can probably tell I have been gone and have not updated in a LONG while but I am writing this note to tell you readers that I AM BACK! Yes! I will be updating my stories once again and to be honest there is no real reason why I have not been updating, life just kinda overtook me in everyway and now I am taking it back. My mission at this point is to write an update on one of my stories every week on Wednesday! If not Wednesday definitely Thursday and this time I mean business I will be updating one story each week more than likely more then one during every week but on Wednesdays one of my stories will be updated no ifs ands or buts about it! And if by chance I do not update one week the next week will be twice as many updates so I will have at least two updates one week if I previously missed a week. There will be a couple weeks this summer that I may not have access to the Internet but I will update twice as much when I get back or before I go.

I will start updating next week (Wednesday May 14th 2014)! The stories I will be updating are:

The Girl Not Thought Of

Terrible Life, Terrible People

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

P.S Most updates will not be posted until the afternoon or evening/night!

All right so I hope you all did not completely give up on me! I am still alive and I will be updating once again! Love you all. Thanks for the support to those who have waited all this time and I will not disappoint you!

Xoxo

InoYamanaka1


	6. Chapter 5

Terrible Life, Terrible People

Ino's POV:

It didn't take long for Hinata to wake up. Kiba and Shino helped her up and explained what was going on to her. When she heard she was suppose to watch Naruto her face turned red. Neji argued with Kakashi about Hinata staying with Naruto and we all were getting our things together.

Kakashi glared down at Neji "These are not my orders they are the orders from the Hokage herself if you want to argue with someone go to her office."

Neji glared at him and was about to say something when Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga, came in. He turned to Neji "Neji it is alright I have agreed with this arrangement. I have come to pick up my daughter and Naruto."

Neji gaped as well as everyone else in the room. No one has ever seen him be nice to Hinata or Naruto even though he was cold and emotionless when talking he referred to Hinata as his daughter not 'the disgrace' and he said Naruto's name and did not call him 'the demon'. This surprised everyone, it seemed Hiashi had a change of heart over night. He turned to Hinata "We will stop to his apartment on the way home and I have people readying a room for him at home. It's time to go Hinata."

Hinata nods her head still in shock. She hurriedly stands up and looks to Naruto. Naruto looks to me and I smile and nod at him encouragingly. He smiles hugs me and gets up to follow Hinata and her father.

Once they are out of sight everyone looks at each other and then we all just sigh the tension out all at once. We got our supplies for the trip and head out. We met up with one of the leaders of the ANBU and found out just about every ANBU member was all around the base of the kidnappers. The plan was that us and some other jounin and chunin we going to into the base and take out as many as we can and the ANBU were going to be our secrete weapon if it gets to bad or if we just don't think we can take them all.

Kakashi and I being the only ones to go in we only seen a few guards but we did not go very far into the base. No one has any idea how many there are. Walkie-talkies will connect the ANBU and some of the jounin and chunin and the ANBU will arrest the ones we take down and get them out of the base.

Once the plan was fully established we separated into groups and we all separated once we were inside the base. I was with my team Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma. Naruto's team, save Naruto of course, were behind us when the leader we first met when Kakashi and I came here popped up in front of us. We all took our fighting positions, as did he.

He laughed in our faces, "I'm guessing you did not like what we had to offer you. Looks like I'll have to help get rid of your complaints but first I'm not sure if I introduce myself to you all. I am Daiku my family owns this business and I have recently inherited it all post to my father's death."

We all look to each other warily all thinking 'this is gonna take awhile isn't it?'

Hinata's POV:

When we got back to the compound despite my shock about how my father has been acting I was able to lead Naruto to his room, which was down the hall from mine. I was able to show him his own bathroom and his clothes, which my father apparently paid for. Then once he was comfortable with his room I lead him to the dining room for supper.

Since most of the Hyuugas were either helping out the others with taking down the slave trade or helping out around the village since many of the shinobi were away, the dining room was pretty empty and despite it being empty Naruto was still a little nervous about coming in and sitting down. He seemed to feel unworthy or sitting at the table so he at first tried to sit on the floor.

"Naruto…" I looked up to my father a little surprised by his sudden interest in anything that was happening in my life. "Sit on the chair next to Hinata" As he said this he took a sip of his tea. Naruto quickly look at him then back to me and I gave him a kind smile. He gave a small smile also and got up to sit beside me.

The food arrived not long after and we all got served our food before once again being left in the nearly empty room. Since it was supper the whole Hyuuga compound would usually eat all in the same room, of course it was separated so that the branch members were in another part of the room but we all ate the same in the same room for supper. Today we were only in the company of my father, my sister and then all of the children and mothers who live in the compound since all of the men and some women were helping the others or around the village helping out.

I look over to Naruto "A-Are you e-enjoying the m-meal Naruto?"

He nods shyly "Yes thank you very much." He looks back down at his food and I can tell he still wasn't sure about his new position. He was there in that dungeon for two months and tortured non-stop. He was starved and abused physically, mentally and sexually and now he is able to sit at a table and eat. Now he has his own room and new clothes and I'm sure he is very confused right now because his is in his mind in a new place. He has forgotten his home and all of the people who care about him and to him he must feel very alone. Right now it's my job to help him through this and I'm not sure how I will do it. I have the people around me to help but at this exact moment I am the only one he trusts and even though I have had a major crush on him for and while and would die to be in this position I have no idea on how to act and help him in his time of need.

Ino's POV:

**(Not very good with fighting scenes so I'm just gonna skip it…. If in the future I ever need a fighting scene maybe you guys can help me out Sorry )**

A few hours and a lot of fighting later we had him and a full group of guards down on the ground and the ANBU were taking them away. The other groups were supposedly doing the same; they were taking down the guards on the other side of the base along with workers and co-owners of the…people… The other groups were mainly taking down the people who are associated with capturing and hurting and selling these people they are headed to the file room to get all of the files out and our group is supposed to get to the people who are being imprisoned here and to help them out and get them to a safe place.

Once we had the boss and his guards out of the picture we moved on down the hall towards a big door that we were lead to when we got Naruto. Everyone besides Kakashi and I block their nose to the smell, which was strong but having to take it once without flinching made it easier to do it now. And as for Kakashi I'm not sure if he is doing the same or if he just can't smell anything from under his mask.

Once we entered the room everyone who had blocked their nose all widened their eyes to hole room was full of cells placed much like a jail with thousands of people in this one cell hold itself in each cell was two people no matter the age or gender they were put together. Young and old male and female it didn't really seemed to matter. The cells had to running water, bathroom or beds in it, it was solely an empty cell with two living being locked inside.

I look to the others and give a serious look, "Alright now we split up. Once every door is opened and everyone is down here we will meet back here and lead everyone else out alright?"

They all nod as Asuma smirks at me "Already taking over Ino?"

I blush and glare at my sensei, "Not funny Sensei somebody has to do it you all were to overwhelmed so what was I supposed to do."

We all smile and start splitting off Sakura and Sasuke were off to get all of the elderly except for the few who were mix in with others. Shikamaru and I were off to get the children and the elders and adults who were mixed in with some of them. Choji went off to get all of the adults. Asuma and Kakashi stayed at our meet up area to keep guard from other people who could possibly attack and to be the point where the people who are being released can go.

Shikamaru and I headed to the first cell that had two children in it. They were new it seemed, their clothes weren't as dirty or ripped as the others and they did not have a scratch on them. I take the key to the cell that was hanging on the outside of it and unlock the door. Surprisingly all of the cells had keys outside the cells, out of reach of course, but still surprising. Once I had the door open the two children who looked about seven or eight came running out and quickly embraced Shikamaru and I.

They smile up at us and the girl started to cry. I smile down at her, "It's alright sweetie you're safe now we'll help you!" I look at both of them "Go to the two men over there and wait for us alright don't worry they are our senseis they wont hurt you."

They both nod and run towards Asuma and Kakashi and sit against a wall close to them.

A/N: All right! Well that's it for now hope you all enjoyed it I wasn't sure about this chapter so tell me how you feel. I may change this chapter in the future depending how I feel later about it. I will definitely change how they got the keys but let me know how you feel about this chapter maybe I'll leave it the way it is.


End file.
